toontownchatclanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultra-Order
The Ultra-Order is yet again another hacker team. Led by a brown horse named Orville, an aqua duck named Octosplat, and a purple monkey named Zillerzap. They plan to get rid of Toontown, and close the game. They are evil. They are mainly know for their hacking. That is, because that's all they do on Toontown. Octosplat is the only one in the group with red gloves. He also wears a blank teal shirt and blank purple shorts. Octosplat is an extremely dangerous hacker, and has been around Toontown Online ever since April 7th 2004, and Toontown Rewritten ever since December 2014. Although, he is not the leader. But, he is even more threatening and dangerous than most hackers in Toontown history! Octosplat's past is unknown, but it was proven that it is quite reasonable to end up hacking Toontown. Octosplat wants nothing more than to keep Toontown from running. There will be more pages about Octosplat soon. He is actually the first ever Toontown Online and Toontown Rewritten hacker of all time! His speedchat color is red, and his racing kart at Goofy Speedway is the color green. Octosplat is capable of so much. Oh yes, he FORMERLY was an extremely notorious Toontown Online hacker. But that only took place during the beginning of 2004. After 2006, he was a forgotten hacker. The Ultra-Order also became a forgotten hacking group, even though it was the first hacking group in Toontown history. His real life name is Lloyd. Coincidence? Crunchypow's real life name is ALSO Lloyd! I checked the IP of both, it turns out they are NOT the same people. They just have the same name. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. Octosplat is mainly seen roaming around Acorn Acres in the district of Pastel Plains. If not in THAT district, he is likely to be in any other less-populated district. On Toontown Online, he was usually only seen in Acorn Acres, in the district of Nutty River. Octosplat is in many ways THE major the threat to Toontown, even to those that don't even know it, nor believe it. Most of his origins were simply created through rumors and clues, and are not yet proven. Beware of Octosplat! He CONSTANTLY hacks accounts, even ones with ToonGuard on. He knows how to bypass ToonGuard, a mute, a ban, and knows how to simply get his Toon back if they were deleted somehow. He constantly spams "ARE YOU AFRAID??? LOG OFF!!!" when he gives his warning to all the people he can find. It's basically his hacker catch phrase. Yes, he does raid. The trolley game he usually raids is Toon Escape. The reasoning why Octosplat started hacking was because a mean hacker guy named Orville hacked the mods to IP ban Octosplat. Basically, Orville made it look like the mods were the ones that banned him, but it was really Orville. Octosplat, not knowing really who did that, un IP banned himself and was looking for a hacking group to get back at Disney. After a few weeks of searching on YouTube and in-game, Octosplat went across The Ultra-Order. The Ultra-Order was led by Orville, and Electromelon joined it. After a while, they got Zillerzap to join. And thus, The Ultra-Order was born!